(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to expendible cups wherein a beverage concentrate such as an instant coffee product is packaged by a closure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior articles of this type have employed cup-like containers and various means for retaining a beverage concentrate therein. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,839 wherein wax discs form first and second bottoms therein with the concentrate therebetween, U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,168 wherein a disc with an elongated extension forms a false bottom containing the concentrate, U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,406 illustrating a variation of the foregoing disc and extension, U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,922 wherein a separate compartmented bottom portion is affixed to a bottomless cup and U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,220 wherein a tearable disc with an elongated extension forms a closure on a secondary container disposed in a cup.
This invention eliminates the discs, false bottoms and multiple part cups of the prior art and provides a simple, less expensive single use cup and container for a beverage concentrate.